


The End of a Dream

by little_clown



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dream is 'dead', French Character, I don't know french, Loss of a Brother, M/M, Muffet is down for murder, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vi has a flower shop, boobs used to feed baby, denial of loss, hard topics covered, it gets sad before it gets better, new positivity guardian, not sexual boobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_clown/pseuds/little_clown
Summary: What would you do if you were hurt and betrayed by someone you trusted with your life?What if you had to protect the only good thing to come out of it?Dream has to leave it all behind to protect himself and what's precious to him. Even if it hurts those he cares about, 'Dream' has to die for Hope and Angel to live.
Relationships: Bad Sans Poly, Dream & Nightmare, Dream/Ink mentioned, Dream/Violet, Sans/Original Undertale Character(s), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Nightmare gets the news

**Author's Note:**

> Nightmare knows the last raid didn't end in their favor and people got hurt, but everyone will be fine and ready for the next one. Right?

Prologue

It had gotten quite dim around the castle, what counts as the ‘sun’ in Nightmares AU had set long ago and the candles burned low. The usually loud members of the gang sit quietly in one room tending to their wounds from the failed raid and looking in the direction of Nightmares office. He wasn't hurt in the fight but… he’s not doing well and they don’t know what to do.

Nightmare was sitting in his office just staring at the papers in front of him, the quill in his hand dried out long ago as he sat lost in thought. He shakes his head and holds his quill tighter, what is he doing? He needs to focus on his work! There are trade deals with Farmtale to make for Axe’s AU, inventory to take, and raids to plan, he can’t sit here lost in thought. They need supplies after the last raid ended so abruptly after Dream… after..

He takes a shuddering breath and shakes his head cutting off that thought. Dream is fine they are two sides of the same balance he would know if something happened. Dream is fine. Any moment now Error will knock and say so, Blue will tell him he’s just hurt or something. Him being hurt is understandable after a cliff falls on him and… the fear suddenly cutting off.. 

‘No! Stop thinking about it!-’

* _Knock knock_ * 

Ah! That must be Error now, see, everything will be fine and he can stop worrying for nothing. 

“Enter.” His voice sounded tired. Error walks into his office and quietly shuts the door. Nightmare can’t get a good read on his emotions, he dips his quill in ink trying to work again and look unbothered. It will be fine.

“Hello Error, any news from Blue?” There is only the scratching sound of his quill on paper for a moment.   
  
“ **...Mare...** “

“I.. I have a lot of papers to work on and would like to know how soon we will be fighting again.” His quill pauses and lightly shakes as he grips it tighter. He takes a quiet breath to steady his voice. He doesn’t look up as he hears Error walk up to the desk or when he sees a multicolored hand reach over to hold his with the quill. 

“ **Mare, you can’t use work to avoid this. We both saw Reape-** ” 

* _Snap!_ * 

The now broken quill falls to the table staining the papers with ink. Nightmare looks at his shaking hand making a fist to stop it.

“That… That could have been for any number of monsters we killed.” He takes his hand back and starts dabbing at the stain with a cloth to clean it up. He still has yet to look at Error. “He is a very busy god and has been around our fights before, so nothing out of the ordinary. Dream will be fine, I’m sure Blue told you as much.”

He feels arms wrap around him pulling him into Error's chest. He didn’t even notice he walked around the desk, he is about to ask what he is doing when Error’s soft voice interrupts him. 

“ **Blue just called… he’s gone, Mare.** ”

He sucks in a sharp breath tearing up as his hands grip onto Error’s coat. “N-no, no! He can’t be I would know! He... he… he’s just hurt again... right?” He hates how small he sounds asking.

Error holds him tighter nuzzling the top of his skull, “ **all they found was his clothing, crown, and.. dust. I’m sorry Mare, but he’s gone.** ” 

The tears start to fall as he desperately searches Error’s emotions for a lie because it can’t be true! It just can't! A broken sob leaves him when he finds Error was telling the truth, his little brother is just… gone. He buries himself in Error’s chest crying as his tentacles curl around them. 

“Nononono, he can’t,” *sob* “he can’t be gone! I- I never got to,” *sob* “tell him sorry or- or that I still love him! Error, please! Please say it’s not true... please...” 

Error takes a shaky breath, responding in a strained voice. “ **I’m sorry… The codes don’t even have him as the guardian anymore. I’m so sorry.** ” 

Nightmare can only hold onto him as he mourns the little brother he lost. They will need to find the new guardian, and to return his brother’s crown to the tree soon but that can wait. For now, he just needs his mates to comfort him. 


	2. New beginnings hurt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is known in the whole multiverse, where could he go to hide? With his oldest friend who promised he could go to him for help with anything. 
> 
> Well, running from his ex with a baby counts as 'anything', right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know a lot of French, Violet is French. ...Google don't fail me now!
> 
> Translations in order at the bottom in end notes.

The soft yellow portal opens into a dark park after hours, it looks like it has just rained so the puddles reflect the soft light and the gray overcast sky. Out steps a dark hooded figure holding a small bundle, they look around wearily as the portal closes. Gently rocking the bundle and fixing it’s soft yellow blanket and wing pin from the cold, they limp quickly along the path keeping their hood low whenever they pass under a streetlight.  
  


Their stride only falters when they have to pull out a scrap of paper at a crossroads and look around before they keep going. Panting they reach a nice two story house with a cute porch growing soft lavender and violet flowers all along it. They walk up the stone path and knock on the door quickly shifting side to side looking around nervously. 

The door opens spilling a soft light and the smell of flowers out into the cold night air, a skeleton monster stands there with soft violet heart eyelights and wearing a tank top with booty shorts filled out by their female ecto. The skeleton’s sockets widen in surprise, “Dream? What-”  
  
“Can we come in please, Vi? It’s too cold for him.” Dream’s voice is quiet and rough as if he had been crying a lot.

Vi glances down at the wiggling bundle and quickly steps aside, “uh, yeah yeah. Come on in I’ll um.. get a kettle on, go sit down.” He gently leads Dream to his sofa and wraps a soft blanket around him before he heads to the kitchen. Dream had a small smile hearing Vi’s familiar French accent and snuggled down into the blanket with his baby not noticing how cold he felt till now.

Now alone Dream uncovers the bundle a little showing a small babybone’s face; their little dull wings on its skull twitch and it scrunches up it’s face at the light before blinking open two pale yellow and black/white gradient star eyelights. They see their mama and make happy and hungry baby noises as their wings weakly flap.

Dream gives them a sad smile and un-hooks the cloak lifting his shirt to feed them. “Shh shh, mama’s here little one. _Stars_ , you must be so hungry...” He frowns feeling guilty he couldn’t get time away from In- the father long enough to feed him properly or just couldn’t get enough magic for him when he could. Dream looks to the kitchen hearing soft footsteps coming back.   
  
“Oh, I didn’t realize they were yours... Didn’t even know you were pregnant.” Vi holds a tray with two hot cups of coco and some little sandwiches that he sets down on the coffee table sitting on the table next to it facing Dream to talk. He looks between the two with mild confusion and worry seeing how dull the baby’s magic looks and the dark circles under Dream’s dim eyelights.

“I… I’m sorry Vi I had to keep it a secret in case my brother found out... or his father.” He adjusts the baby to show Vi, uncaring if he sees his golden ecto. “Violet, this is Angel, my son. He’s got little wings like me, isn’t he cute?”  
  
Vi wiggles his fingers at the baby who only grumbles until Dream turns him to keep feeding. “As cute as your baby is Dreamy, why would you have to hide from the father?” 

Dream looks down at his baby slightly shaking, "it wasn't safe…"

Vi sees a faint crack on Dream’s arm when he adjusts the baby and suddenly looks angry, “vous fait-il mal?! S'il l'est, je jure-” Dream flinches at his tone and Vi shuts up feeling guilty and takes a calming breath.  
  
He speaks in a gentler tone giving him a soft and sad look, “hey hey, it’s okay. I’m sorry I got loud, I didn’t mean to upset you Dreamy.” 

Dream shakes his head and wipes at his eyes, “i-it’s okay, you didn’t mean to. But, um y-yeah… his father hurt- hurts me. That’s why I’m h-here.” He sniffles and tears gather in his sockets. “H-he was going to hurt the b-baby.” He closes his eyes and tries to rub away the tears he couldn’t keep back.

Vi frowns at this, getting up he sits at the arm of the sofa turning his body to Dream and carefully pulling him into his lap between his legs. He lays back resting Dream’s head on his chest gently shushing him. 

“Shh, it’s alright Dreamy. I’ve got you, you and le petite colombe are safe here.”

Dream closes his eyes and nuzzles into Vi’s chest as he cries, “I- I’m sorry, I didn’t know where else to g-go and *hic* and I couldn’t grab anything but the b-baby, s-so I can’t pay you and *hic* a-and-” 

“Shhh shh, It’s okay. S'il te plait ne pleure pas mon amour.” He gently nuzzles Dream and pets the baby’s skull between the little wings when he starts getting fussy.

“I would _never_ ask you for payment for something like this, you and the little one are welcome to stay here as long as you need, okay?”

Dream rubs at his sockets and nods still hiccupping as he tries to calm down. “T-thank you Vi, you're a great f-friend.” 

Vi gives him a soft smile and kisses his forehead, “Of course Dream, anything for you. Oh, comme je veux te donner le monde, mon amour.” 

“What, *sniff* What was that last part? ‘Mon amour’? You said it earlier too.” 

He chuckles softly nuzzling him, “I’m just being silly again Dreamy.” 

Dream gives him a small smile, happy for the first time since being here. “You always say silly things in French around me when I visit, Vi. Meanie.”  
  
“Heh, yeah... silly…”

He uses his magic to float the tray over as he sits them up a bit more. “Here, drink some coco and have a snack. I'll make dinner later. You look like you could use some rest and I’m _great_ at cuddles.”

Dream giggles sitting up on Vi’s lap switching his baby to the other side to keep feeding without having a hot cup over him. “Thank you, oh!” he holds the mug close and sniffs it humming happily. “Is this the spicy coco? I love that kind! You're too sweet to me Vi...” 

Vi chuckles as he wraps the soft blanket around Dream to cover his ecto as he drinks the coco. “Not sweet enough, mon chéri. You and the little dove are going to get all the sweetest love and care here.”

Dream blushes not realizing he left his shirt up and feeling the genuine love coming from Vi. He drinks his coco to hide his face frowning when he can’t taste it, looks like his magic is too low to form his tongue. The magic in the coco gets absorbed into his body quickly with most of it going to feed Angel so Dream still feels very tired.   
  
Vi turns on the TV turning it down and changes the channel to a nice nature documentary of butterflies to watch as Dream eats. Dream doesn’t say anything about his magic levels even when the little sandwiches get absorbed before he can even chew, it’s fine, he can handle it. 

They lay there for a bit just watching the show as Vi pets the back of Dream’s skull and sips his coco occasionally commenting on a fact or pretty flower he sees. French or English is lost to Dream as he loses focus. 

He gets very tired and his eyes keep drifting closed the longer he feeds the baby. When Angel fusses and unlatches feeling full, Dream sighs as he covers up snuggling down against Vi. ‘ _Stars_ why is he so tired?’

He tries to stay awake but the warmth from Vi, the blanket, and just from feeling _safe_ for the first time in a long time makes him rest his head on Vi’s chest and fall asleep to the beat of his soul. 

‘ _Maybe just a short nap before dinner will be fine… Vi will keep me and Angel safe… He always kept me safe... zzz zzz’_

~~~

POV Violet 

The documentary shows a yellow[ Acacia Tree](https://depositphotos.com/115590360/stock-photo-close-up-of-yellow-flowers.html) in bloom with many bundles of yellow puffs hanging down. 

“Oh! What pretty yellow flowers! Dream, regarde comme la fleur est jolie! Cela ressemble à des raisins idiots.”

“Hmm?” Instead of a reply he hears soft snoring and blinks looking down to see Dream sleeping. 

He gets a soft smile and carefully lifts him and the baby with magic to get up stretching. He holds the baby in his arms moving to his room keeping Dream safe in his magic. Entering the room he sets Dream down on the bed and makes a ‘box’ out of pillows for the baby to lay in, he frowns taking the blanket and pin off seeing the baby has what looks like an old shirt sloppily sewn together for clothing. 

The shirt is a dingy soft purple button up with a gray stripe down the buttons, faded yellow along the collar and cuffs, and stitching marks in the shape of little crescent moons on the cuffs.. 

‘ _Huh, it kinda looks like Dream’s old outfit but slightly different?_ ’

Looking closer it looks like it was sewn back together several times, especially the back, and most of the buttons aren’t even the same type or color. For whatever reason Dream _really_ wanted to keep this shirt despite how it looks. He hums carefully taking off the shirt and sets it aside with the blanket and pin, he will just sew it better later so the baby doesn’t get caught in the loose strings. 

‘ _Oh… there are more wings…_ ’ 

On the baby’s back are two little wings curled close to his body, their feathers are as dull as the head wings so he can’t tell if they are soft yellow or white.

He takes the baby to the bathroom running some warm water in the sink to wash them. Little Angel coos and babbles at the water in Vi’s arm and makes a squeaky sound when he is put in. He lazily baps at the water and tries to grab it looking lost and grumpy when he can’t. 

Vi chuckles, “aww, what is wrong mon petit oiseau is the water being mean?”

He feels his phone vibrate from a call and pulls it out of his tank top (don’t judge the shorts don’t have pockets) and seeing it’s Muffet he puts it on speaker to talk and wash the baby.

“Bonjour Muffet~ Comment vont les filles?” He can hear the soft muffled sound of music and the scurrying of spiders over keyboards and knows Muffet is in her office/security room. He gently washes Angel with a soft rag.

She sighs and sounds annoyed. “That’s why I’m calling, are you able to come in for a few shifts? Most of the dancers are doing well, but a Tête de noeud thought it would be _funny_ to roll a bottle cap under a dancer’s heel coming off the pole. Poor deary twisted her ankle and fell off the stage!”

_Gasp!_ “Oh mes étoiles! Est-ce qu'elle va bien?! Quel genre de crétin glisse des choses sur une plate-forme de danse!!” 

Angel gets spooked at his sudden raised voice and starts to cry, his little wings curl in tightly to feel safe. 

“Oh nonononono, I’m sorry little one. Nooo, don’t cry!” Dropping the rag Vi lifts him from the sink holding him close to gently rock him as his top gets soaked. “Shh, shh it’s okay, it’s fine.”

All sound over the phone stops besides the muffled music, even the near constant key clicking stops.

“Uhh, Muffet? Hello??”

“Is… is that a baby? Did you get a baby?!”

“...okay, so I can explain.”

Muffet is talking loudly now. “Comment? Vos vacances n'ont duré qu'un mois! _Gasp!_ Avez-vous un compagnon que vous m'avez caché??” 

“J'ai dit que je pouvais expliquer! Stop yelling, the baby doesn’t like it and his mom is sleeping!” He moves to the doorway peeking out the bathroom and sees Dream shift around to his side but stay asleep. 

He lets out a quiet sigh going back to the phone and running new warm bathwater for Angel. “He's not my mate, he's my friend and he needed a place to stay... He's hurt Muffet and has nothing, so I let him live here.”

Muffet coos sadly over the phone as they little spiders go back to their typing. “Hope they are ok, how is their magic? Do you need anything for the baby? Do we need to hunt down a bastard? Ahuehuehue~”

He huffed a laugh shaking his head and gently cleans around Angel’s joints grabbing a soft brush to clean between the bones making Angel giggle. “I haven’t gotten a good look at-” 

‘ _Wait, fuck, he can’t say ‘Dream’ if he is trying to hide from the father uhhh.._ ’ 

“H… Hope. Haven’t looked at Hope yet, just cleaning the baby right now. I don’t have any baby stuff here, but I can just leave the shop closed tomorrow and get stuff. I should have enough saved up to afford clothing for them both and maybe a crib? I’ll just cut my vacation short, maybe work a couple extra shifts and it will be fine!”

Muffet hums, “I will be there in 10 minutes.”  
  
“...what?” 

There are the sounds of a chair being rolled back, a door opening, and the voices of a few of the dancers. “Don’t worry, à bientôt.~” 

“Wait, Muffet what are yo-”

* _Click_ *

Vi blinks down at his phone and looks back at the baby. “She hung up on me..”  
  
“Ah!”

He sighs and lifts Angel out to dry him walking back into the bedroom. He flattens out the baby blanket and carefully bundles him back up into his little baby burrito. Angel lets out a yawn as he goes to clean up the water in the bathroom and toss the towel and his wet shirt in the hamper. When he comes back Dream’s arm has gotten out of his little bundle and is gently holding a now sleeping Angel to him. Vi coos at how cute they look and gets a new shirt on.

Vi smiles softly walking over to fix the blankets only to frown a bit seeing the crack on Dream’s arm again. He gently runs his hand over it seeing it’s an older crack that never got healed. He reaches up to push the hood of Dream’s cloak back, frowning more seeing how ashy his skull looks and the deep ‘bags’ under his sockets. 

Dream’s breathing is a little off and after feeling his forehead Vi feels how cold he is even under the blanket. Is he sick? Skeleton monsters are surprisingly warm normally due to the magic flowing in their bones. Dream runs even hotter then most from all the positivity and his magic, so for him to feel _this cold_ is very worrying. 

Vi tries to shake him awake growing increasingly more worried when he doesn’t even twitch. He looks like a monster that lost too much magic after a bad Heat and can’t make more on their own. Vi mutters a quiet sorry pulling out Dream’s soul to check his magic levels, it’s a **huge** breach of trust but his worry outweighs that right now. 

The apple shaped soul is very dim with almost black cracks wrapping around it and some have a sticky black goo building up around them. Vi looks at the soul in horror and quickly grabs his phone to call Muffet back.

  
Dream needs serious help, **_now_ **.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations provided by Google, sorry if they are off.
> 
> [is he hurting you?! If he is I swear-]
> 
> [the small dove]
> 
> [please don't cry my love.]
> 
> [Oh, how I want to give you the world, my love.]
> 
> [my darling]
> 
> ~~~
> 
> [Dream, look how pretty the flower is! It looks like silly grapes.]
> 
> [my little bird]
> 
> [Hello Muffet~ How are the girls?]
> 
> [Knot head]
> 
> [Oh my stars! Is she okay?! What kind of moron is sliding things on a dance platform!!] 
> 
> [How? Your vacation only lasted a month! Gasp! Do you have a companion that you have hidden from me??]
> 
> [I said I could explain!] 
> 
> [see you soon~]
> 
> So, Vi loves Dream a lot. He had kept it to himself because Dream had a partner and was just his best friend. Dream may be a single parent now, but Vi will *still* keep his feeling to himself. Dream needs help and support, not a relationship after leaving his terrible ex.

**Author's Note:**

> So, gonna be a rough fic this time. Poor Nightmare.
> 
> Poor everyone really.


End file.
